The invention relates to cutting apparatus and particularly to apparatus for cutting sheet materials such as paper, plastics and the like. Foodstuffs such as potato chips, peanuts and the like are typically packed in small bags which are often difficult to open. The problem of opening such containers is particularly acute for the very young, the very old, and others with physical disabilities.
Although the invention has particular application to the opening of such bags, it will be understood to also have application to the cutting of sheet material generally.
Many devices have been proposed for the cutting of such materials. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,337 which utilizes a razor blade carried in a housing which is supported on a roller. Devices of the type described in this patent are not satisfactory because the cutting edges are left exposed when the apparatus is not in use and thus are hazardous.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will easily and rapidly cut a piece of sheet material such as that used to manufacture a bag.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be safely used even by children.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus in which it is easy to replace the cutting edge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.